Singin' In The Rain
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Riley loves rain, and singing, and Glee. Ben sneaks out to see something Riley only does when alone  mind out of gutter please :  Slight Briley at end.


A.N. Okay. I realize I may get flames for this but who really cares? Not me! But it popped into my head and wouldn't get out. Briley. Talk of Glee, yes the TV show. It'll make many much more sense in the story. I don't own anything except plot. I OWN NOTHING!

Enjoy!

What most people know about Riley is that he loves the rain. What most people DON'T know about Riley is that he has a secret obsession with Glee and singing. Riley can sing quite well and usually sings when extremely upset or extremely happy.

On this particular day, Riley sauntered down the hallway, passing Ben at the table and walked outside. He lived with Abigail and Ben on their request. Abigail and Ben were dating and Riley had a (very) unrequited crush on Ben. He wasn't over it, but he had come to terms with it. Riley stepped outside into the pouring rain. Soon he started singing. Then the Glee version of Singin' In the Rain/ Umbrella popped into his head. He started to sing along with the tune in his head.

You have my heart

And we'll never be worlds apart

May be in magazines

But you'll still be my star

Baby, 'cause in the dark

You can't see shiny cars

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share

'Cause I…

At this he started dancing. Riley didn't care that he was already drenched, he was having the time of his life.

I'm singin' in the rain

Just singin' in the rain

What a glorious feeling

And I'm happy again

I'm laughing at clouds

So dark, up above

I'm singin', singin' in the rain

You can stand under my umbrella

Ella, ella, eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh

Riley was fully in alone mode. He usually didn't leave his apartment this way but he didn't care. He was 'singing in the rain'. He danced and sung to his heart's content.

These fancy things

Will never come in between

You're part of my entity

Here for infinity

When the world has took it's part

When the world has dealt it's cards

If the hand is hard

Together we'll mend your heart

'Cause I…

He started really belting the lyrics, full out with the same dance moves as the episode and passion in his voice. In his head he could hear the beat, otherwise it was completely á capella.

I'm singin' in the rain

Just singin' in the rain

What a glorious feeling

I'm happy again

I'm laughing at clouds

So dark, up above

I'm singin', singin' in the rain

You can stand under my umbrella

A familiar figure was watching from the beginning with rapt attention directed at the younger man as he dancing around in the rain.

Just singin' in the rain

What a glorious feeling

And I'm happy again

I'm laughing at clouds

So dark, up above

I'm singin'

Singin' in the rain…

It's rainin', rainin'

Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'

Baby, come here to me

Come here to me

It's rainin', rainin'

Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'

Baby, come here to me

Come here to me

He sang the last part with a more hopeful tone,

I'm singin' in the rain

Just singin' in the rain

What a glorious feeling

I'm happy again

I'm laughing at clouds

So dark, up above

The sun's in my heart

And I'm ready for love

My umbrella, my umbrella

My umbrella, my umbrella

He bowed to an invisible audience. Ben stepped out from his hiding place.

"Ben! Um, hi!" Riley said awkwardly.

"You never told me you could sing! Or that you loved Glee either," Ben accused.

"Eh, guilty pleasure. But singing. When I sing, it's like I can be someone else. Someone who doesn't have to worry about what the real me has to. Does that make sense?" Riley asked timidly.

"Absolutely. And you're ready for love?" Ben asked.

"It's. Ahem. It's just the... lyrics," Riley said, looking at the ground and taking pleasure in the rain falling all around him.

Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. Yes, I'm in love. But I'm gay so... It's unrequited of course," Riley said, he looked Ben in the eyes, conveying everything unspoken, then looked away. Riley shrugged and turned to walk away. Ben grabbed Riley's shoulder and spun Riley around to face him. Riley twirled right into Ben's arms. Ben pressed his lips eagerly to Riley's and the younger male responded enthusiastically. Their first kiss was in the rain. A completely wonderful cliché. And it all started with a few raindrops, an episode of Glee, and some á capella singin' in the rain.


End file.
